Bloody Heart
by Minami-chan2
Summary: A girl on her first day of school partially spends it in the nurse's office. She meets a boy in class and while this may seem minuscule and not important pay attention because there is more to come. Why does she collapse and what will her fate be?


**MINAMI:** Hello everyone, I have come with another new story.

**EVERYONE:** Hooray!

**YURA**: Yeah… *slightly throws fist in the air*

**MINAMI:** Come on where is all your energy!

**YURA:** I don't have much… *cough and points towards Glasses*

**MINAMI: **Okay.

**SOUTAROU: **….

**MINAMI:** Do it. *steps close to him*

**SOUTAROU:** *steps back and shakes his head*

**MINAMI:** If you don't do it I will hug you.

**SOUTAROU:** Hooray. *reluctantly throws his fist in the air*

**MINAMI:** Good! *hugs* I do not own manga/anime or any characters except for Yura.

**SOUTAROU:** …. *panics*

**Yura's PoV**

'I fell so dizzy.' I thought as I walked into my new school.

I blinked as everything swirled around me. I rubbed my eyes trying to get them to refocus and then shook my head. I took off my outdoor shoes and I slid on my brand new indoor shoes. I walked quickly, but unsteadily, toward the staircase. As I began to climb I felt weaker and weaker with each step. I was becoming worse and worse as I continued up. I missed a step and began falling backwards down the stairs. When I was about to hit the bottom someone caught me.

Then before I fell unconscious I caught a glimpse of the person, who saved me and weakly whispered,

"Takumi…..-san…," and with that I was out cold.

When I woke up, I was in the nurse's office. I glanced at the clock, 10 a.m. I had been asleep for almost two hours. I leapt up from the bed and darted for the door.

'I can't believe I am going to be late for my first day as a transfer student.' I thought as I dashed down the corridor to the main office.

When I reached it I calmly slid open the door and walked to the front desk.

"Excuse me; I am the new transfer student. May I have my schedule, please? Oh and could someone show me where my classroom is?" I said as politely as I could to the woman sitting behind the desk.

The lady at the desk looked up at me and said,

"Name and class, please?"

"Ohh, my name is Yura Tetsuha and I'm from class 1-7." I said to her.

She typed my name and class in and a few other things. Then she printed out my schedule and handed it to me.

"Here you go." She said with a polite business smile.

I bowed and said,

"Thank you very much."

"Your next class is down the stairs and at the end of the hall." She added.

I smiled then bowed one more time and walked out. I skipped down the hall, excited, for my first class at a new school. Once I reached the classroom I paused outside the door and took a deep breath.

I slid the door open and the teacher turned and said,

"Ah, you must be the new transfer student."

I smiled and nodded my head.

"You can take a seat behind Kanou." The teacher said while pointing to the empty desk behind a rather tall boy wearing glasses.

I walked slowly as everyone stared at me I kept my head down so that I wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. Someone stuck there leg out to try and trip me but I just effortlessly stepped over her leg and kicked her as I brought my second leg over. I didn't mean to kick her but by the look on her face she obviously thought I did. I started walking quickly and took my seat.

I suddenly started coughing and it slowly started getting worse and worse. I pulled out a handkerchief to make it quieter. I started coughing up blood, which only made me sigh. I knew nothing could be done that I just had to wait for it to be over.

Then papers started being passed out and the boy in front of me must have forgotten I was here because he didn't give me one. I tapped his shoulder, which seem to have startled him.

He turned slightly, not meeting my eyes, and whispered,

"What?"

'What's wrong with him?' I thought.

**Soutarou's PoV**

'Why is this girl talking to me?' I thought as I turned slightly avoiding her gaze.

"You didn't give me a paper." She managed to say in between coughs.

"Here." I said handing it to her, trying to avoid contact and end this conversation.

Then I noticed something, the handkerchief she had was stained red.

'Not like it was the original color of the cloth more like blood and I was right.' I thought.

When she coughed again I noticed it became bloodier.

"Are you okay?" I said.

The words had slipped out; I hadn't meant to say them.

In between terrible coughs and hacks, she said,

"Yeah, I'm fine. Happens all the time."

I turned back around and she continued to hack and cough the whole rest of the class. At the end the girl who had stuck her leg out walked up to her desk and kicked it.

"So annoying, all class coughing. Couldn't you shut up a little?" The girl said to her.

The transfer student didn't even respond back just got up and rose from her seat.

She asked the teacher,

"Do you have a handkerchief?"

"No." he said.

Then he quickly noticed that her was covered in blood and asked,

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and walked out.

'What a strange girl.' I thought as I collected my books and walked out not long after.

**Yura's PoV**

'Oh My God! That was so embarrassing! I can't believe I coughed like that ALL CLASS?!' I thought as I dashed down the corridor.

As I came around the corner I crashed straight into someone, I fell backwards but she just stood there like I hadn't even touched her. She reached out her hand and lifted me up like I weighed nothing.

"Are you okay?" she asked worried.

I coughed then nodded 'Yes'.

She looked down to see the stained handkerchief in my hand and she gasped.

"Sure, you're okay. Come on, I'm taking you to the nurse's office." She said while grasping my hand.

I didn't have the strength to fight back and I was so tired. So I went along with her. When we slide open the door the burse was very alarmed seeing the handkerchief covered in blood. The nurse grabbed my arm and sat me down. The girl who had taken me here started to walk away, I grabbed her hand.

'I didn't want to be alone.' I though.

She smiled and said,

"It's okay. I'm not leaving."

I let go of her hand and she walked over and grabbed a chair and placed it next to me. I sighed and relief spread though my body. After that I turned my body towards the nurse and began listening what she had to say.

**MINAMI: **LONGEST FIRST CHAPTER! Wooh so glad I finished.

**YURA: **Yeah I talked a lot.

**SOUTAROU: **…..Hmmm *nods head*

**MINAMI:** WOW! You actually made some sort of noise *Runs & hugs*

**SOUTAROU:** *avoids hug* Hmphf *smirks*

**YURA:** *taps on Soutarou's shoulder*

**SOUTAROU: ***turns* Hmm?

**YURA: ***hug*

**SOUTAROU: **…*panics*

**MINAMI: **Hey! I wanted a hug!

**YURA: **…..But… you already got one…

**MINAMI: **I WANT ANOTHER!

**SOUTAROU: ***runs*

**MINAMI: **GET HIM! *runs after him*

**YURA:** Please Review!


End file.
